Comfort
by wolflyscience
Summary: Lucy has been on too many blind dates thanks to Mira. The latest one she almost killed. It is up to her best friend, who might have a slight crush on her, to cheer her up and provide the comfort that she needs.


I can hear his heart beating. It was growing in speed. The aura around me was dark. He was scared, and I was scared of what I might do to him. Nobody was moving or taking a breath. The waitress came over with his refill. She looked at me and then to him. She knew that there was tension. I can't believe that someone could be so foolish. I looked her straight in the eye. "Leave" is all I said to her.

This man is going to pay for what he said. I couldn't believe what he did. All I asked was what he thought about Fairy Tail. He replied with "I think it's a wonderful guild, but I do not like that Dragneel kid." He was foolish enough to keep talking. "He's a destructive pyromaniac that should leave the guild and go hunt down his daddy. Also, he should go kill himself while he's at it." That is when the restaurant fell silent.

"What" was the only word to escape my mouth due to the rage. I couldn't comprehend why he would say that about my best friend. I looked him straight in the eye and said "drink bleach." I stuffed my purse with the bread sticks and took my glass. The drink was going to stain his clothes. This made me happy as I walked out of that restaurant.

Mira was never going to hear the end of this. That was my third blind date this week that she set me up with. I probably shouldn't go to the guild tomorrow. I'll probably try to kill her on sight. She would probably stop me before I could get to her.

Tomorrow I am just going to stay at home and write. It seems to be the only thing to calm me lately. I walked into my apartment and turned on the lights. I needed to put the bread sticks that I stole in the kitchen, but something was moving in the room. I knew who it was before I saw him. I honestly didn't care that he was here. I moved silently to the kitchen while his snoring filled the room.

I needed sleep. My mind was starting to go blank as I walked into the bathroom to put on my pajamas. I took off my clothes and looked in the mirror. On the left side of my waist I could still see a bruise from last week's mission. It stopped being painful the day after I acquired it. I walked out of the bathroom fully clothed in my pajamas.

Natsu was fully clothed in my bed. I walked over to him and saw that his hair was all ruffled from his sleep. It had made him look so helpless and innocent when he was far from being that. My eyes were starting to burn from keeping them open for so long. My mind could only recall one word and it was sleep.

"Natsu, the least you could do is move over, so that I can get some sleep." There was no point in kicking him out. I was too tired to even keep my eyes open. He gave an answer by moving is body over. "thanks." I pulled up the covers and got underneath them. My eyes instantly closed as my head hit the pillow. I think I heard Natsu say goodnight, but I'm not sure.

I could see the sunlight before I opened my eyes. My eyes fluttered open. Natsu wasn't in the bed anymore, but I did hear a sizzling of a pan. Is he really cooking? If he is cooking, I hope that he is making enough for me to have some. I slowly got out of the bed and made my way to that noise coming from kitchen. I saw him wearing my apron that I got as a present from Erza. His eyes were focused on the pan that was filled with eggs. "How do you like your eggs Luce?" "I like them scrambled, thanks for doing this by the way." A smile crept onto his face. "You have got to be joking; I love to cook for ya Luce. I know that you weren't happy last night, so this was the least I could do." I smiled and looked him in the eyes. "You will not believe what happened last night." "Let me finish cooking and we can talk all about it." I nodded and got up to get some coffee.

As we ate breakfast, I told him all about what happened last night. He laughed when I told him that I threw my drink at the guy. "That's my Lucy. You're always putting people in their place." He raised his hand for a high five which I gladly returned. Who would think that someone who destroys buildings can be so comforting?

"Luce, why don't you go get ready, so that we can go to the guild hall this afternoon." I was afraid he might say that. This means I have to go see Mira. "Okay, just give me thirty minutes and I'll be ready." He nodded as I moved towards the bathroom. After a quick shower and putting on my clothes, I was ready to go.

A little bit later we arrived at the guild hall. I walked in as calmly as I could. Mira was at the bar wiping it down. I headed straight towards her. Natsu must have caught the anger that was coming out of me because he grabbed my arm and whispered "stay calm and breathe" into my ear. I continued walking towards her. "Mira, please never set me up with someone again." "It didn't go well did it?" "You are correct." "I will stop setting you up with people if that will make you happy." "Thanks."

I walked away from the bar and went to sit by my friends. Gray said something to me, but I didn't hear it. Erza began to speak, but it went over my head. I couldn't focus because someone was standing at the door, and I knew them.


End file.
